


Silence can have voices of its own

by OpalTheFluffmaker



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nana Pud is mentioned for like one line, Picnics, Sackboy doesn’t talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalTheFluffmaker/pseuds/OpalTheFluffmaker
Summary: Even heroes of the imagisphere need rescue from time to time.
Relationships: Newton Pud/Sackboy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Silence can have voices of its own

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the depths of Sackton hell
> 
> At least this thing came out of it though
> 
> I hope someone out there enjoys it ^_^

A loving partner, a group of wonderful friends, a home that suited his creative needs, the ability to go to an endless array of beautiful places...by all accounts, he should have felt happy. He had no reason to feel any less. He should have felt nothing but gratitude for all of the good things he had in his life.

So why did he feel this strange pain in his chest instead?

Sackboy fiddled with his zipper as he continued to linger in his gloomy thoughts. Alone time was a slightly tricky thing for him—it was a good moment for him to tone down his usual enthusiasm and figure out his innermost thoughts, but at the same time if he remained reclusive for too long, he would bring himself into a deep somber mood that would be difficult for him to snap out of—on his own, anyway.

Even so, Sackboy did not want anyone to know about this side of him. All of his friends and acquaintances seemed so busy for the majority of the time, and he couldn’t just distract or worry them with what he felt. He couldn’t bring up his troubles when they _did_ have time for him either—nine times out of ten, whenever anybody came to him it was because they needed him to do something, whether it was to put together a ride and race with them, split himself into six clones and feed himself (himselves?) to a giant rabbit, or save any of the worlds again. He needed to keep acting like the happy-go-lucky, all-loving hero he had made himself out to be—not that it was a façade or anything, if everything was okay he’d be just that way.

But things were not always okay, and though he was renowned for helping people, he was still struggling to find a coping mechanism in order to help himself.

A notification from the pod’s entrance rang out, interrupting his train of thought. He got up from where he sat and approached the door to look it over.

_Newton’s here…?_

Even when he felt downcast, the thought of Newton coming to see him made his heart skip a beat. Without hesitation, he opened the door and was greeted by his boyfriend’s radiant visage.

“Good morning, my lovely!” Newton chirped, beaming brightly whilst keeping his hands behind himself. “Well, I suppose it’s not so much of a morning anymore, but that’s because I spent most of it making preparations!”  
  
Sackboy tilted his head to the side curiously, eliciting a chuckle out of his glowing lover. “Aha, so you wish to know what I was preparing for? Well, as it happens…” He held out a large, somewhat fancy-looking wicker basket with a variety of delicious scents teasing the nostrils and tastebuds of many from within. “…I thought I’d come over and surprise you with a picnic! After all, there’s nothing quite like having lunch under the blue sky with your partner, wouldn’t you agree?”

The silent one’s button eyes lit up at the invitation, and he nodded enthusiastically in response. Once the two had established an actual bond, he always loved going on outings with Newton.

_Well...it’s more like “dates” than “outings” at this point,_ he thought to himself, a light pink blush warming up his cheeks.

Shifting the basket to one hand, Newton held out his free hand to Sackboy, who took it right away.

“Right then! Let us be off then, shall we?” The inventor squeezed his hand lovingly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leading him out of and away from the pod.

For the time being, the gloomy thoughts in Sackboy’s head were left behind.

————

Newton had put in a good deal of effort in order to make this perfect. Judging by the current expression on Sackboy’s face, it would seem that effort had paid off.

He had woken up right at dawn this morning to fix the surprise picnic lunch, thinking the task to be child’s play despite having a rather extravagant menu in mind—only because this is Newton doing this, he ended up getting the kitchen flooded with smoke and an encounter with his angry awakened mother who was desperate to know how he managed to burn the soda. Fortunately after the mess was resolved and Nana Pud regained her composure, she made sure to ~~babysit~~ supervise her son as he tried again, and without her assistance it would have been very doubtful that the food would turn out edible, let alone an absolute paradise for anyone with a tongue.

Of course, if Sackboy asked (in his own silent way, obviously), Newton would have told him it was the easiest thing ever and he accomplished it all by himself. But Sackboy was too busy enjoying himself to question anything, as was evident on his face.

And Newton loved that. He was certainly not the best at displaying his affections, but he truly and deeply loved Sackboy with all of his heart, and that love would soar even higher whenever he caught so much as a glimpse of the stitched one’s smile. At first he thought it was due to his guilty conscience, wanting to make amends by bringing more happiness to everyone he had manipulated and tormented under the Titans’ control. But over the course of the time he had spent with Sackboy, he came to realize it had become far deeper than that—first by a growing bond, then by the warm and exciting feeling of weakness in the knees and electricity shooting up his spine every time they were together, and finally the sincere and passionate love that had grown nurtured by the aforementioned elements. It was that love now that made him want to share more days of happiness with the smaller creator.

And he intended to let him know of this.

“I want to go to all sorts of places with you, dear chum,” he announced, causing his partner to jump a bit in surprise with how sudden he had spoken.

Sackboy gazed at him curiously, a hint of confusion in his eyes. Newton supposed he couldn’t blame him—he did bring this up out of the blue, after all.

“Just imagine, the two of us traveling across the Imagisphere,” he continued, a fond smile crossing his glassy face as he thought of it once more. “All the things we’ll get to see and do, the memories we’ll make together...you can show me everything Craftworld has to offer, and I know for a fact that you haven’t seen one fraction of Bunkum’s many wonders! And there’s got to be some other worlds neither of us have heard of that we should visit too...”

He made sure to focus on Sackboy’s expressions throughout his speech, knowing well that they were the main method he relied on for communication. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks, managing his reactions whilst keeping the conversation going, but he would certainly do his best for the one he loved. He made a note of Sackboy’s brief look of concern before it was quickly erased and replaced by his usual cheerful look.

“I promise I won’t cause any trouble,” the lightbulb-head did his best to reassure him, “if you’re worried about that. A-And if I end up doing that for whatever reason, I know you’ll keep me on the right path no matter what!”

It was meant to clear up any concerns, but going by the look on Sackboy’s face it would seem that the number of concerns had only grown higher. The knitted one nodded, but he now had his head turned away, the expression written on his features being one of...melancholy?

Newton took hold of Sackboy’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Now, what’s the matter, my little sackchum?”

Sackboy quickly looked back up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, smiled at him and gave a thumbs-up—his way of saying “Everything is fine, what are you talking about?”

Newton narrowed his eyes. “You’re not fooling me, dearest.” He took the smaller sackperson into his arms, holding him tenderly in an attempt to help him calm down. “Was that Pinky lady bullying you? She seems like just the sort of—“

Sackboy shook his head before Newton could finish.

“Ah...is Mumsy still cross with you about the past? I thought she knew the entire thing was my fault—“

Again, Sackboy quickly shook his head.

Newton had to rack his brain to come up with another theory. “...is that Marlon fellow being annoying again?”

Yet another shake of the head. Third time was clearly not the charm here.

“Then...then, um, is it...is...” Newton struggled and struggled to come up with something else, but there was only one other possibility he could think of—one that he didn’t want to think of. “...is it me? Am I overwhelming you, chum?”

Sackboy gave one more head-shake, the most vigorous of them yet, and cuddled closer to Newton, in a clear effort to reassure his lover that he was not the problem.

“Oh...a-are you sure?” the inventor asked. “B-Because if you’re not up for travel, I won’t pressure you into...”

Sackboy gave him a loving squeeze around the shoulders, and the softness of the embrace caused Newton to trail off and forget what he was saying. He pulled his boyfriend on top of his lap causing a static-like sensation as he nuzzled into his stitched shoulder.

“I love you so much, Sackboy,” he sighed, holding him closely.

Naturally Sackboy couldn’t say anything back, so he returned the statement with a bombardment of kisses.

————

Later into the night, when Sackboy was left alone in his pod again, the fluttery feelings soon settled back down and allowed the gloomy feelings to come out to play. He huffed a bit, shifting in his sitting position by the window, his head rested against the cool glass. He still hadn’t found a proper coping mechanism for these sudden low points in his days, and so for the time being he would often just wait it out, sometimes looking out the window in the hopes that the view of the Imagisphere that surrounded everything would provide a decent distraction.

It hadn’t quite worked out that way yet.

This evening in particular, various unwanted thoughts and feelings were crowding into Sackboy’s head. They had only come up because he was trying to figure out where the feeling could have come from in the first place. And even if he found that it wasn’t the reason, being aware of it turned it into another reason, only adding onto the heavy burden inside of him.

_Everyone thinks you’re just some weird freak. That’s why they call you things like “sack thing” and “unusual one”. The only reason they talked to you is because they needed your help._

He knew this wasn’t true. He knew they didn’t mean anything by it. They were still his friends and allies, it wasn’t their fault they didn’t always understand what he wanted to say—

_When you’re not needed anymore, they’ll leave you behind. You’ll be left alone again. Abandoned and forgotten..._

That wasn’t true either—it couldn’t be. They were his friends, weren’t they? They wouldn’t just do something like that to him—

_Newton’s the same way. He still hates you, doesn’t care one bit about you. He’s only tolerating you for now so he can be forgiven by everyone else for what he did._

That particular thought...hurt a little more. But it was just another lie, wasn’t it?

_Eventually, Newton’s just going to end up throwing you away again. Everything you’ve done together that you thought meant something, he’ll forget all about it...all about you._

It was just another lie. It had to be. Sackboy was going to keep trusting in Newton, he might have been a misguided troublemaker but he didn’t have malicious intentions on his own—

_You’ll soon be left behind once again, no one to turn to, no one you can rely on, because everyone else just relies on you even if they think you’re an annoying freak, and they expect you to be able to rely on yourself no matter what, you can’t turn to them—_

Tears began to leak out from his eyes, and frustrated that he let these thoughts get to him, he buried his face in his arms to hide himself away despite there being no one around to see it. He sat there for a while longer, body shaking as he let out silent sobs, the yarn that made up his arms dampening with each one.

_This is so stupid,_ he thought to himself. _I should believe my friends...I’m getting upset over nothing at all...there’s nothing I can do but wait for it to go away. It’s not like I could tell anybody even if—_

Right then, Sackboy just had a thought.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes as best as he could and prepared to travel to his Moon.

————

_Hi, Newton—_

_I’m writing this to you since I can’t talk but there are things I need to say_

_Sorry I worried you at our picnic_

_I’ve been going through bad thoughts and feelings lately and I haven’t found a way to properly deal with them yet_

_I don’t really know why I’m feeling like this but I think I’ve been lonelier lately and I guess I’m also scared that everyone’s going to leave me in the future_

_It’s a really stupid thing to worry about I’m sorry, I know I should trust you all, it’s not fair to any of you and I’m not accusing you_

_I’m just really sad and scared and even if you never read this I just needed to get it out_

_Thank you for reading if you do read this though!_

_I love you Newton ♡_

_—Sackboy_

————-

The letter looked like a total mess to him, but it was the best way he could get his emotions across.

Sackboy took the note and folded it up neatly, then placed it in his Popit to bring out later.

He might not have had the courage to give it to Newton right away, but he would get there, wouldn’t he?

And when the time came to show it, Newton would understand and help him through it.

Wouldn’t he?

.....

...

If only he could stop feeling so doubtful...

————-

“Newty! There’s a letter here for you!”

Newton awoke the next morning to his mother’s voice calling out to him, and with a groggy mumble he sat up from his bed to think about her words.

_Now who would do that?_

The number of friends Newton had was quite low, with his reputation still less than optimal, and the few friends he did have before the incident hardly contacted him anymore. The one he was closest to was Sackboy, but the two of them already spent most of their days together, so they hardly lacked any opportunity for conversation—although it was mostly one-sided...

_...oh, of COURSE!_

After quickly getting ready for the day Newton hurried down from his room and immediately locked his gaze on the envelope laid upon the coffee table. The envelope didn’t stand a chance once it was in the inventor’s hands, as he ripped it open in two seconds flat, eager to unveil the contents inside.

Speaking-wise, his partner was a sackperson of no words, but he could interpret his expressions and gestures well enough for most of the time. But if Sackboy sent him something overnight, it must have been quite important—not to mention, Newton felt a bit excited at the notion of knowing exactly what he had to say.

He took out and unfolded the paper and began to read—first with great interest, but towards the end it changed into great worry.

_How long has my beloved sackchum been going through this alone...?_

Newton stuffed the letter into his coat pocket and raced to the dimensional doorway, quickly punching in the coordinates for Sackboy’s pod and leaping through—

—only to find his sweetheart still sound asleep, curled up right in the middle of the abode.

Well, it wasn’t that surprising. It was still fairly early in the morning, after all.

The lightbulb-head approached Sackboy, being careful to keep his footsteps quiet so as not to disturb him, then slipped out of his coat and draped it upon him. The sackperson snuggled up into the makeshift blanket, his mouth moving a bit as if he were mumbling something, and Newton couldn’t help the smile spreading across his features.

_He really is the cutest little chum,_ he thought lovingly, before frowning as he remembered why he came here in the first place. _To think that someone so sweet and so beautiful has been feeling troubled all this time...and he’s been keeping it all to himself!_

It was a testament to his endurance, but it was only going to cause greater harm to him if he continued, and Newton couldn’t allow that.

He sat down and took hold of his lover’s knitted hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting to reassure any doubts he might have has as he slumbered.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you through this, old chum.”

————-

After not too much longer, Sackboy’s eyes fluttered open. He was about to sit upright when he realized the cardboard floor he was sleeping on felt more like stuffing covered in cloth. He also noticed something covering him, something warm and fluffy that held the scent of omelettes and freshly-baked bread. It reminded him of Needlepoint Peaks, which in turn reminded him of—

_...Huh??? What is he doing here??!!?_

Sackboy jolted up into a sitting position to stare at his unexpected (but not unwelcome) visitor.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Newton greeted him, a light teasing tone in his voice. “How are you feeling?”

Sackboy waved to him and gave a thumbs-up, signalling that he slept well and was feeling okay.

Of course, with his brain still cloudy with grogginess, he had forgotten the possible reason for his boyfriend’s sudden arrival.

“Are you certain of that?” he asked him, eyes narrowing a bit in concern as he reached over and pulled out a paper from the coat pocket. “Because I was given a message that told me otherwise.”

Sackboy could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Newton was confronting him about this so soon? Confronting him about this at all?

He had given the letter situation some more thinking the previous night, and came to the conclusion that even if he wanted Newton to know how he felt, he was scared to see his initial reaction to what was written. Afraid of the possible looks of pity he would receive, or any accusations of attention-seeking (Newton was not that sort of person, but Sackboy had heard stories about others being bullied for that claim), he made his way over to Stitchem Manor in the middle of the night and placed the letter in the mailbox before hurrying away. He hoped that action alone would lift the weight from his shoulders, and that Newton would pretend it never existed—even if that was far from what he needed.

“Chum?”

The sound of his lover’s voice brought Sackboy back to reality, and he gave him a sheepish smile as a sort of apology for spacing out. But the inventor was undeterred by any smile he might have given.

“Come now, dearest chum,” Newton pressed, taking Sackboy’s knitted hands in his and grasping them firmly. “Did you really think I’d ignore your cry for help?”

Sackboy looked off to the side, biting his lip as anxiety and regret got a hold on him. He wondered if his partner was going to leave him, or if he’d told anyone else about the letter and they were all planning to leave him after this—mind you, rationally he knew it was a ridiculous and highly unrealistic thing to think about, but...

Newton sighed. “I don’t know what exactly you were thinking when you sent that note...maybe you _weren’t_ expecting me to read it after all. Maybe you _did_ just send it to get it off your chest.”

His hands gently squeezed the other pair they held, bringing Sackboy to look back at him hesitantly.

“But I’m not going to let you hurt like this on your own! I love you too much to stand for that.” He leaned in a bit closer, glowing eyes staring deep into the button eyes in front of them. “I know you’d never let anyone else suffer on their own, so why should you be any different? Well?”

Sackboy couldn’t come up with a reply—in the way of speech this was natural, but he was drawing a blank in his expression and hand gestures as well.

“That’s what I thought!” Newton nodded, a look of triumphance briefly crossing his features before it left as soon as it came, going back to his previous sincere look. “So I want to know all about how you’ve been feeling and what you’ve been thinking—however you can tell me doesn’t matter. And I won’t leave your side until you feel better, understand?”

Sackboy nodded, eyes welling up with tears he wasn’t aware of at first. The lightbulb-head immediately noticed it too, and he pulled him into a tight embrace, simply letting his smaller lover shake and release his silent sobs into his sleeve.

It felt like the longest moment of all time as Sackboy kept crying, unsure of whether the intensity rose or fell in reaction to Newton’s warm body keeping him from completely losing himself. He almost missed the feeling of a gloved hand caressing the back of his head, soothing him ever-so-slightly.

“Sshhh,” he heard Newton whisper to him. “Sshh...it’s all right, I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go any time soon.”

Eventually, the sobs began to settle down. Sackboy was tempted to just fall asleep again after the crying session, but he knew that Newton wanted a discussion, so he sat himself upright to focus on him.

“Right. Let’s talk things over, shall we?...in a manner of speaking, of course. Well, uh—I mean—“

Sackboy held his hands up slightly, trying to encourage his boyfriend to calm down. He seemed to get the message.

“Uh, right. So...” Newton picked up the letter and quickly looked it over. “You said you’re afraid all of your friends will leave you, correct?”

Sackboy nodded, feeling uneasy.

“Well, you ought to know for a fact that that’s false!” Newton scoffed. “Why, you’re practically the most beloved thing in all of the Imagisphere, especially after every disaster you’ve saved it from. Anyone who’d think about abandoning you would have to have nothing but empty space in their heads!”

The words made Sackboy feel a bit better, but not much. It didn’t change the fact that people mostly stayed with him for being a hero, putting all their faith in him during times of crisis. _One of these days I’m going to let them down and—_

“And even if you couldn’t save everyone,” Newton continued, “they would all love you just the same. You’d have to have no brains _and_ no taste _not_ to love you! You’re sweet and kindhearted and forgiving, you’re extremely talented, you’re quite clever and...”

His voice trailed off as a bashful expression crossed his blushing face, before he managed to get the rest out. “...a-and you’re...absolutely beautiful...every stitch of you.”

Sackboy felt his face grow warmer at these words, and that warmth was accompanied by the feeling welling up in his chest that he had become addicted to. His partner did have a way with words...when he put his mind to it, anyway. And didn’t have to use any overly fancy ones.

The flustered lightbulb-head cleared his throat, a red glow lighting up his glassy cheeks. “Ahem, so...wh-what I’m trying to tell you is...you shouldn’t worry about your friends abandoning you. Everyone’s grateful that you’re here, they all love you dearly...as do I.”

Sackboy shyly lowered his head, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. It was his turn to be flustered now. Newton apparently caught a glimpse of the blush, however, as he now gave him a playful grin.

“I take it you’re not bothered about that issue anymore?” he asked.

Sackboy nodded, still feeling somewhat timid.

“Good! It really should be common knowledge at this point. Creation is good, the Titans are bad, I am a genius—” Sackboy stifled a silent giggle at that. “—and you are amazing.”

Sackboy allowed himself to smile at that, and he looked back up at Newton with an expression that he hoped properly conveyed his thanks.

“Now then...about how you’ve been feeling lonely...”

The uneasiness crept up on Sackboy again. Newton was already spending so much of his time with him, what if he thought he was being ungrateful? _Or what if he thinks that I think he’s not good enough? I know how he can be about self-esteem—_

He suddenly felt Newton’s hands rest upon his shoulders and found himself in his lover’s worried gaze. “Sweetheart, don’t look so nervous. As I’ve said, I won’t leave your side until you feel better. You don’t need to worry about upsetting me or anything like that.”

Sackboy nodded, but he was still feeling hesitant—even if Newton didn’t want him to worry, it was just in his nature to care about what others were going through and he didn’t want to hurt anyones’ feelings, especially not his beloved’s. He wanted to elaborate on what he wrote, but it would be difficult to convey that...

But if Newton really wanted to help, Sackboy would do his best to give him something to work with.

He narrowed his eyes in thought for a long minute before something came to him.

————-

Sackboy seemed to be very deep in thought now. Newton knew he would need to think about how to tell him these things, not having a functioning voicebox, but he felt at a loss as to what to do during these moments. As he watched his partner think he tried to think along with him, but coming up with good ideas was never his strong suit, as most people would remind him.

He was taken by surprise when Sackboy suddenly laid down and closed his eyes.

“What on Bunkum—Sackboy, you’re still drowsy?!” Newton exclaimed.

But Sackboy shook his head and pointed at himself before setting his hand down and continuing to pretend to sleep, giving a slightly exaggerated frown as he did so.

_...well...all right, a bit more than slightly exaggerated._

Newton loved his little chum to bits, but even he had admit that in the world of acting, he wasn’t exactly the next Marlon Random. Still, he felt that he could make out what he was trying to say.

“You’re...sad when you’re asleep?” he guessed.

Sackboy lifted an index finger. _Close, but not quite._

“All right, then...um...” The inventor narrowed his eyes in thought and tapped his chin, thinking about how his boyfriend was posing and what the note said...

“...ah! You’re lonely when you’re asleep?” he tried again, feeling a bit more confident.

Sackboy shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand a bit. _Closer. Keep going._

“Hmm...you’re lonely when it’s time to sleep?”

Sackboy sat up and nodded, though he looked somewhat uncertain. Still, he guessed close enough! _Bravo, Newton, you are brilliant!_

_...wait a minute, no, now’s not the time for that._

Newton pulled himself together to focus on the task at hand. “Are you perhaps trying to tell me you feel lonelier when you’re in here at night?”

Sackboy nodded again, looking more sure of himself and yet more downcast at the same time. A proud smile crossed Newton’s features as he was hit with an idea.

“Well, there’s an easy solution to that!” The lightbulb-head eagerly took hold of Sackboy’s hands, catching the quiet one off-guard. “Why don’t you come and stay the night with me from now on?”

Looking befuddled, Sackboy tilted his head, which Newton took as his cue to continue on.

“Of course, I’m not asking you to abandon your pod, by any means!” he clarified. “I know how important it is to you, and I’d never ask you to give it up. What I mean is, if you don’t want to be alone at night, you can always come to Stitchem Manor and I can help scare those demons away from your brain!”

Sackboy looked down at the floor, seemingly deep in thought, for a few moments. After a little while he summoned his Popit and put the old picture of Nana Pud on display, pointing at it.

“Oh? Are you worried about how she’ll react?” Sackboy nodded. “Well, I’m sure Mumsy’ll understand entirely! I know you two got off on the wrong foot, but she really has come to like you, you know! And Papa has a deep respect for you too, after you helped Bunkum in its time of need.”

Newton then looked off to the side, narrowing his eyes in slight annoyance as the glow of his face faded to a light shade of pink. “And...it’s not like it’s any of their business, really, the two of us sharing a room. We’re both adults, after all!”

Sackboy put the Popit away and removed one hand from Newton’s grasp just to point at him.

“Err...me?” Newton gave a confused smile as his glow went back to its normal yellow. “I don’t quite get what you mean, dear chum.”

Sackboy pointed at Newton, then at himself, then shrugged his shoulders and gave a thumbs up, a questioning expression written on his face. It was a bit odd to decode, but if Newton’s deductions were correct...

_Are you really okay with me staying with you?_

“Ahaha—well, _obviously_ I’m _more_ than okay with it!” Newton laughed, putting his free hand on Sackboy’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise, don’t you think?” His other hand ditched its hold on his partner’s hand just to move up to the other shoulder. “You’re the one I love, darling, more than anything else. I truly enjoy accompanying you, and I can’t stand the thought of you going through this alone. Having you spend nights to me isn’t even a small price to pay—in fact I’d say it’ll benefit both of us!”

Their foreheads then gently touched, Newton’s eyes staring into Sackboy’s. “But it’s your call, of course. If you’re not comfortable, I won’t push you into anything. But my door is open to you nevertheless.”

Without anymore hesitation, Sackboy pulled Newton into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder and nuzzling him happily. The inventor gladly reciprocated, holding his knitted partner firmly in his arms, keeping him close to his chest for what felt like an eternity.

When they finally pulled away, Newton looked on at Sackboy with a somewhat stupid smile on his face, the glow from his features looking a bit brighter. “Now, why don’t we go there so you can get used to the place? And Papa and Mumsy would appreciate knowing what’s going on too...”

————-

Later into the night, the two of them were settled in Newton’s bed, huddled up close to each other. They were hidden from the world by a couple of thick blankets, making their space feel much more cozy.

“You know,” Sackboy heard Newton murmur as they began to drift off, “it wouldn’t be a bad idea to challenge my inventing expertise.”

Sackboy looked up at Newton from his position rested on top of him, curious but nearly overrun by grogginess.

“Maybe I’ll try inventing you a voicebox doohickey,” Newton mused. “So you won’t have to bend over backwards to say something. And it’ll be easier for you to tell me should your horrid thoughts come back to haunt you. What do you think?”

Sackboy gave him a sweet (but very sleepy) smile in return, trying to tell him he thought it was a good idea, but he didn’t have to rush to its completion.

Newton returned the smile in an instant. “I see. Well, we’ll set the plans in motion soon.” The light from his face dimmed down as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight, dear chum.”

The lightbulb-head dozed off right away, and Sackboy soon followed him, feeling relieved of the burden trapped in his chest, even if it would only be temporary.

But he didn’t care about future gloom right now. All he cared about was him, Newton, and the warm and peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mushy mushy mushy mushy mushy mushy mushy mushy
> 
> I’ve noticed that most of my stories are about people crying or sleeping together
> 
> What is up with that


End file.
